Disaster Story
by kagje94
Summary: Taylor James loves to mess with her sweet virgin sister. Only this time the results are neither innocent nor amusing, Nathan leaves Haley in full on anger, to go to Duke and Haley ends up in hospital. Naley Centric, slightly AU
1. She's the cause of this disaster

****

Hello everyone, I'm back with a somewhat short in between story.. the Plot idea is not mine all credits for that go to:kaya17tj

I hope you'll enjoy it'll be a short one... have fun. R&R!

- Philine

* * *

1. She's the cause of this disaster

"Nathan!" Haley called out as she walked into their apartment. She'd had a long day and was truly exhausted and one of Nathan's nice foot massages was exactly what she needed right now. Haley pulled the fridge open while she heard stumbling in the bedroom. "Nate?" She called again, taking out a bottle of water. "Nope, just me little sis," The all too familiar voice of her sister echoed into the apartment. Haley cringed. "No…" She winced quietly. "You're not happy to see me?" Taylor asked feigning hurt. "When Am I ever?" Haley muttered. She threw the refrigerator door closed and walked over to her couch and plopped down. "I love you, too Little sis!" Taylor giggled and plopped down next to her. "What are you doing here Taylor and how did you get in here anyway?"

Taylor smiled: "Oh, you know Nathan let me in, he's just in the bedroom getting dressed." Haley rolled her eyes and sighed. She didn't really want to know what Taylor was doing here, but well she might was get it over with. "What are you doing here Taylor?"

Taylor grinned: "Visiting my Favorite Sister of course!" Haley rolled with her eyes once more and said: "Oh, and why are here then?" the sarcastic undertone was more than obvious. She and Taylor never got along, let alone that she was Taylor's favorite sister.

"Funny Hales.. No, of all my siblings you are my favorite because you're the only one that doesn't kick me out when I come, immediately that is." Haley groaned, she couldn't stand her sister and she always found a way to mess things up with her and Nathan, or anyone really.

"So basically I'm your favorite shelter?" Haley stated more than she asked. She'd been looking forward to a nice long evening on the couch with Nathan. Wine, movie, massage, ice cream; something like that. Now it seemed like Taylor was going to eat her ice cream and that she was going to need the wine in order to remain calm. The movie would become a brainless soap of comedy and she could forget about the massage.

Haley sighed in self pity. "I'm going to take a shower, you better not be here when I get back!" She warned, knowing it was a wasted attempt. She slammed the bedroom door shut and sighed as she leaned against it on the inside. How were they suppose to survive Hurricane Taylor? Taylor always meant trouble.  
Quietly she got rid of her clothes and stepped into the shower, hoping the hot water would calm her nerves. The moment the turned on the hot water Haley jumped and screamed. "Taylor!"

"Oops! Sorry! I forgot to mention I just took a shower!" Taylor yelled. Shaken, upset and fed up with Taylor, Haley slid down against the wall of the shower and began crying. She had a terrible day and her day just got so much worse. She was tired and all she wanted was the roll up on the couch in Nathan arms.

After half an hour she heard the front door close and heard Nathan voice ask where she was. Haley didn't hear Taylor reply, but a little later Nathan came into the bathroom and saw her sit in the shower, looking shaken and upset. "Hey, Hales. Baby what happened." He took a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her. "Nothing.. I just had a bad day and then Taylor was here.." She sobbed on his shoulder. "Sorry I'm acting like a baby, I'm just having a bad day." He toweled her dry and she went into the bedroom to put some clothes on. "You want me to send Taylor away Hales?"

Haley sat down on the bed and shook her head. "No, I just want her to leave." Nathan frowned and chuckled. "That makes no sense whatsoever.." Haley looked up and smiled. "I want her to see that she should leave, no that we have to kick her out every time. She IS my sister." She didn't want her sister to feeling unwelcome, but that didn't mean she was welcome.

Nathan walked up her pulled off the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "You're a good person Haley James, You know that?" She smiled slightly. "So I've been told," she replied a grin playing on her lips. "can we just lock ourselves in here tonight. Haley asked staring up at him with her big brown eyes bating her eyelashes. Nathan groaned; he was a hard time resisting Haley big brown eyes, especially when she was purposefully using them to get what she wanted. "Sure, Taylor doesn't need company." He said ducking his head into the crook of her head. "You smell so great." He murmured and kissed her neck. Haley lay back, forcing him to pull away, and giggled.

"I missed you. I had the most awful day. I spend two hours waiting tables at the café and got coffee spilled all over me and no tips!" She whined. Nathan crawled onto the bed and hovered over Haley. "Let's not think about that right now. I can think of a thing or two to make this day better."

Nathan once again bent his head down into the crook of her neck. As his lips touch down on the skin of her neck Haley moaned softly. It wasn't difficult for Haley to let go of all day's frustrations when Nathan was being frisky. Her mind slowly drifted off as Nathan continued to explore her neck and cleavage with his lips and tongue.

* * *

On the other side of the wall in the living room Taylor had just hung up the phone. She put her phone away and made her way down the hall, but then she heard sounds of her prude little sister having a bit of 'fun' with her boyfriend. (Nothing serious, as mentioned her sister really was a prude and saving herself for marriage.) So she snuck into the bathroom and began to fix her make-up.

As she scrolled through the stuff she needed, lip gloss, keys, money.. She cramped the last two dollars in her purse and straightened out her clothes. She did a last make-up check and nodded approving at herself in the mirror.

She looked splendid. Tonight was going to rock. Oh, almost forgotten. "condoms…" She muttered and rummaged through her toilet bag. Ugh… she pulled two out and opened her purse. "shoot.." She muttered. "It doesn't fit!" looked around the bathroom and her eye fell upon her sister birth control pills. She frowned. "What does virgin chick needs birth control for?"

She looked around the cabinet.. no condoms.. No, Haley _was_ saving herself for marriage.. so, she didn't need them. Quickly Taylor took one and put the rest of the pills in her toilet bag. For a moment she stared at the vacant pill box and then she grabbed a box of aspirin..

Replacing Haley's pill with aspirin and taking the actual pills herself Taylor finished up and headed out yelling; "I'm out! See ya tomorrow!" while slamming the door shut behind her.

The echo of Taylor's voice faded as Haley rolled over in bed and lay her head on Nathan's chest while she tried to catch her breath. "thank God she's gone!" Haley sighed relieved. Nathan chuckled and kissed the top of her head. 'Good. Another round? This time I really wanna hear you scream." He whispered while he captured her lips in a fierce kiss and rolled her over.

* * *

**Well? Let me know! R&R**


	2. Disaster has Happened

Okay chapter 2!

Loved to see you all so excited about the story! I got a lot of nice reviews.  
I understood some were a little confused about the time set, but that getting more clear through out the story and mostly after this one and chapter 3 chapter..

Just read and Review afterwards! Enjoy!

- Philine

* * *

**2. Disaster has Happened**

"Scott drives to the hoop, he shoots, he scores!" The crowd roared and all his teammates jumped him. It had only been the second game of the season, but Nathan was already most worshipped guy on the team. While the rest of them team celebrated the win, Nathan walked to the sideline to pick up a towel. He took a swig at a water bottle and sighed. The cheerleaders at the sideline, were no longer in a line cheering, but instead hugging their boyfriends or laughing amongst each other.

For the millionth time that month his heart ache as he realized he wasn't going to find Haley among them. Not now not ever. He gritted his teeth. She hadn't deserved a spot in his life! She tried to trap him! She went behind his back stopped with the birth control and got pregnant and why? Because she was afraid he'd leave her when he got to college?

Soon the sadness returned and Nathan left for the locker room headshaking. He'd been trying to convince himself for that last month that he was better off without Haley. It was sad, but his father had been right all along. All the 'she's-playing-you-son's the 'Are-you-sure-she's-on-birth-control's and the Would-be-convenient-if-she-got-pregnant's had been valid.

Nonetheless he missed her, he was somewhat heartbroken that the girl he loved tried to betray him. In the end she got what was coming to her; she was going raise this child all alone.

That thought too bugged him. His child. She was going to raise his child and he left. He shook the thought off his mind once more and turned on the shower. It had all happened so fast in two months time he and Haley went from Heaven to none existing.

He finished his shower by the time his team mates came in and had left when they finished showering themselves. He had been kind of living in a bubble since coming to duke, just class and basketball, no parties. He was recovering from everything that happened, his heart was. He wasn't ready to involve himself with anyone right now. Somewhere that corner of his heart was bleeding for Haley, while at the same time he was forcing it to heal and it was too much.

He opened the door to his dorm and threw his gym bag on a pile in the corner while slamming the door closed behind him. "You lost man?" On the bed across the room from his, his roommate Clay sat behind his laptop. "Nah, we won. 65 – 62" he muttered and plopped down on his bed.

"That's a good thing right?" Clay looked up from his screen and raised an eyebrow with that question. "yeah it is." He murmured while pulling a text book from a cabinet. "You know for a guy that looks like you and plays like you do, you surely are sad."

It was true he wasn't himself, he supposed he just didn't know who to be, so he was nobody. Haley defined him. Before Haley he was an ass, but for Haley he was a good guy and he left Haley, which wasn't exactly one of his finer moments. "I guess I've been through enough to be happy."

Clay frowned and put away his laptop; "That bad?"

Nathan sighed and put the book away; "Yeah, My mom is addicted to prescription drugs, my dad is a bullying perfectionist and abusive control freak, so I got emancipated…" Before Nathan could finish his story his phone rang and for the first time in two weeks the screen said 'Haley'

_Three hours earlier…_

_"I don't feel very well.." Haley muttered to Brooke as they scrolled through the racks with clothes for sale. Brooke had insisted to take her therapy shopping for the tenth time this month and besides the fact that she was flat broke, she was also dead sick. She'd been feeling atrocious. That how this entire mess started.. her illness had been at its worst, she got the flu or something nevertheless it was truly awful. On top of all that Nathan got this ridiculous idea in his head that she was pregnant and that she was trying to frame him! He just left her at the moment she felt her lowest!_

_He'd stormed out saying that their relationship was over and that he was going to Duke._

_Feeling worse than ten minutes ago Haley picked up some medicine for her illness and headed home._  
_At home Haley took some of the medicine and Brooke tucked her in. "I'm sorry about the shopping.." She whispered closing her eyes. Brooke shook her head "Hales, don't you think you should go see a doctor, you've been feeling ill for a month now.. I mean you lost Nathan to this whatever it is you caught." Haley nodded and turned on her side._

_Immediately she felt the world come down on her, her stomach rolled and she jumped up and spurred into the bathroom. 'Oh holy crap!" Haley muttered before throwing up in the toilet. The sweat clung to her forehead and cold shivers ran down her face and back. 'Uhm, I don't feel very good…" Brooke kinked her eyebrow. 'Understatement of the century?" Before Haley could reply, she threw up again. And Again. And Again._

_After the fourth time Brooke dialed 911 and within thirty minutes Haley was in ICU._

_Brooke paced up and down the waiting room before picking up Haley's phone and dialing the number._

_

* * *

_

Tada... Let me know what you thought!

Love philine


	3. How This Disaster Came to Happen

**Hey Everyone,  
Chapter three! I'm really glad you like last chapter, this one is going to be explaining the situation a little bit more..  
Have fun! R&R**

**- philine**

**

* * *

**

How This Disaster came to Happen

Nathan hung up the phone and spurted out of his dorm without thinking about it twice. "Nate! Where are you going?" Clay yelled before running after him. As he reached the parking lot Nathan tried the start his car but it wouldn't budge. "Nate? What the heck is going on?" Nathan looked up at Clay. "I have to go, where is your car?" Clay fished the keys from his pocket to hand them to Nathan "… over there." He pointed and Nathan got out of his car.

He quickly grabbed the keys from Clay and said: "Come on, I'll tell you on the way.." Clay followed him as Nathan ran over to his car and got in. "Buckle your seat belt." Nathan warned and Clay obeyed, before Nathan pulled the car out of the parking spot with high speed. All the while the worries about Haley were running through his mind. What happened to her? He shouldn't have left. Did she OD?

As the sign of the high way passed by the only thing on his mind was; what about the baby? His baby?

Clay watched his best friends face go from worried, to horrified, to worried, to angry, back to worried sick. 'Nate? What exactly happened? What's going on." Nathan looked up from the road at his friend. He had a good two hour drive ahead of him, I guess it was time to own up to his mistakes.

"I'll tell you…" he said. Looking back at the road he sighed; "We're on our way to Tree Hill, North Carolina. The place I was born, the place where until a month ago I was happy with my girlfriend, even living together. I'm emancipated and her parents left to tour the country in an RV so she moved in with me. She's a year younger than me, but we were in love."

He looked at Clay. Clay nodded encouraging him to go on. "She was all I had, since my parents weren't very good parents; my mum's a prescription drug addict and my dad forcefully obsessive, with my basketball career; he's a bully. She was all the family I had and I was hers. A while ago I proposed to her, but she turned me down, because she thought it was weird and we were too young. She said someday and I get that, I don't blame her, we've just been living together since. And we were really happy. Until two months ago her sister came to visit. Taylor always works on her nerves. She got kind of annoyed, because of our reduced alone time.."

_It was two days after Taylor showed up and Haley as all but happy. Taylor constant comments and snide remarks about her love life were annoying and embarrassing, just like her flirting with Nathan. Taylor had a history of going after her sisters boyfriends and it didn't really surprise Haley that this time wasn't different. _

_Haley popped the birth control pill in her mouth and looked at her face in the mirror. "Mmh.. wouldn't surprise me if Nathan decided with that other face." She muttered softly. Suddenly she felt to arms encircle her waist and soft lip against the skin of her neck. Immediately, she relaxed against the toned chest and sighed. "What were you muttering about, baby?" a husky voice whispered in her ear. "Nothing.." Haley managed out barely making a sound. "Good I don't want to hear such ridiculous notions. You're all I want, babe. And your face is beautiful." Haley blushed, embarrassed that he heard her. "Taylor gone yet?" she whispered closing her eyes. It was a Saturday morning and they had slept in hoping Taylor would have gone by the time they got up. "Yeah, she just left." Nathan murmured between kisses. The kisses he was placing on her neck and shoulder. "Maybe we should go back to bed?" Her eyes opened and behind her eyelids, the two sparkling brown eyes appearing, held a burning desire in them. _

"_Maybe we should." Her voice sounding a lot huskier than she expected. "Okay." Nathan stated and for a second the bathroom was quiet and nobody did anything. _

_Till suddenly Nathan picked Haley up and threw her over his shoulder. "Let's go then."_

"_Aahh!" She giggled as kicked her feet against Nathans hard chest, but he didn't flinch. In the bedroom he threw he on the bed and joined with a seductive grin. "Come on Babe…" Haley drew him closer, holding her face a mere inch from his, staring with her big brown eyes longingly into his. He could feel her hot breath on his face. He closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his. His entered her mouth with his tongue and Haley moaned. _

_As they rolled over the bed, clothes soon were shed and soon Haley cried out as they came together.  
"God, I love you.." Haley muttered as she rolled over and laid her head on Nathan's chest. "I second that." He grinned. "Never thought having Taylor here, would result in such great sex." He added._

_Haley elbowed him "that's the result us being deprived from it for three days!" Nathan wrapped his arms around her and closed the little remaining distance between them. "I'd sign for sex, once in the three days, if it'll be this great.." and smacked a kiss on her cheek. Haley rolled her eyes at him. _

_Haley poured a cup a coffee for a customer at the café. "there you go sir.." she said and smiled. She returned to the counter and put the coffee back. "So, Nathan's going to Duke in the fall..?" Karen asked. Haley turned to Karen and then hopped onto the counter. "Yeah.." She bit her bottom lip._

"I'm going to miss him so much.. 'm kind of afraid what will happen when he's gone."She sighed and looked down. She'd been thinking about it for awhile now.. it bugged her that next year she'd be alone. That she would be living on her own in that apartment while Nathan was partying at Duke, having the time of his life. Getting a life there without her. Maybe even meet someone else when she was out of the picture for long enough. He wasn't going to come down every weekend, two hours up and down for two days of weekend was such a inefficient way to use your time not to mention the money it cost.  
She'd avoided to subject around Nathan. He loved Duke and he wanted to go so badly, it would be his next step to greatness. Next year she'd follow him to duke they'd get an apartment and go on as they had like for the past two years.

"_Oh Honey, Nathan Loves you! You will be just fine.. It's Just a year."Karen reassured her. Haley nodded still somewhat dejectedly. ".. You know that right? He'll only be two hours away. And there's fall break and holiday break and spring break and before you know it the years over, and you move put there too." Haley nodded. _

"_I'll him Miss though." _

_The Café bell rang and the dark hair handsome young man entered. "Hey, ya think I can get a coffee Sweet heart…" He said incredibly cheeky. "Doubt it.." She grinned, but leaned up and kiss him swiftly, before returning to the coffee machine and pouring him a cup of coffee. 'hey, Karen..' he greeted Karen who watched them amused. "Nathan… have you begun packing for Duke?" – "Lucas can't stop, ever since he started packing he's been busy with it, afraid he'll forget.." Nathan sat down and grinned. "I'm dreading packing for a year without Haley." He said, slumping a little. Haley put down the cup in front of him and pecked him on the lips once more. "that's my boy." _

"_I'm leaving as much as possible here, so I'll either have to come and get it, or have Haley bring it to me." He sighed brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, he'd miss her like crazy. "I don't want you to go." Haley pouted. "I'll be miserable without you.." _

"_Hales, have you never heard of Skype, I'll be like he'll be there constantly, only now you can actually turn him off, when you're not in the mood." Lucas grinned as he walked into the café." Haley threw laughingly a towel at Luke at his dorkiness. _

"_Oh if she does that I'll have to come down…"Nathan grinned. "Oh well I that case.." The twinkle in her eyes returned._

_Lucas rolled his eyes, "Darn, that going to be a shock when you get your credit card bill at the end of the first month…" _

_Haley laughed half heartedly along. She was happy to see he was so convinced he was going to miss her, but she was still doubtful about the time – whether time would change his mind._

"_I'll be just fine baby." Nathan murmured in her ear as he saw the thoughtful look upon her face. She gave him a tight smile… _

_

* * *

_

That's the first bit of what happend between the first and second chapter.. following chapter will fill in more of that gap..

Please Review

- Philine


	4. Disaster happening

Sorry this message is short, I thought I'd quickly upload but that's difficult from a iPod touch... Anyway chapter 4 have fun please review! Disaster happening

"She was scared that you'd forget her once you were here?" Clay asked. Nathan nodded in confirmation. "I never understood her fears.. we'd been together for two years, we'd lived together for one of them." He clenched his jaw, forcing the upwelling tears away. "..she's brilliant, I don't understand.. she wouldn't be that stupid…" Clay looked questioningly, but Nathan ignored him. "Haley is the smartest person I know, if it weren't for her Lucas and I wouldn't have become friends. She tends to over analyze everything, though. Hence the worrying I suppose.. yet…"

He was silent for a while…

"I guess, despair drives even the smartest people mad…" Nathan mused

Clay frowned once more. "She's mad?"

"That's the only thing that comes to mind if I think back to what happened…" he sighed. "It only got worse… her doubts.. She was never a very clingy person, I always thought I needed 'us' more than her.. I guess I was wrong."

"_Nate.." Haley drew from the bedroom. She hadn't seen Taylor in two days and she liked it… though Taylors stuff was still there, Taylor wasn't and that was a start. "Yes..?" Nathan called back frowning at Haley's behavior. The bedroom door was ajar and there came light from the seemingly dark bedroom, when Nathan entered. He raised his eyebrows amused to find her on their bed on her belly, her head leaning on her hands and legs up, in just lingerie… he mouth quickly became dry… _

"_you're not gonna join me?" She pouted, when Nathan didn't me. He swallowed hard; 'Don't think a can walk.." he uttered. Haley's grin grew wider.. 'too bad..' _

_Nathan slowly walked up to the bed, to the point when Haley pulled him down on it and rolled over to straddle him. _

"_Hales..! Natey?" Taylor's voice echoed through the small apartment. Haley groaned and got up from the bed, moving into the bathroom, while uttering incoherent words. When Taylor enter their bedroom Nathan at on the edge of the bed with his back to Taylor trying calm 'it' down. _

"_Nate?" She asked. "Mh?" he turned around frowning. "Where's Haley?" that moment Haley exited the bathroom, fully clothed. "I'm here.. you're here to get your things..?" Surprisingly Taylor nodded. _

"_I'm leaving in the morning, so you two love birds can have the place for yourself again.." she grinned and turned around to leave the bedroom. "You okay Nate."She turned around and said grinning before leaving… _

_Haley sat next to Nathan on the bed and kissed his cheek. "Not, helping Hales.." he whined, she grinned, but then said: "I'm sorry… I didn't think she'd come back.. today." _

"_Wish she hadn't.." He muttered and got up.. "but at least she's leaving tomorrow so.." _

"_So…? You're leaving soon to and she ruined that little time we have." The resentment in Haley's voice was evident. "It'll be fine.. baby. I'll always be there for you… and soon we'll have it all."_

"So she was being coy?" Clay asked, he had trouble understanding what Nathan was trying to tell him, or where they were going..

"Yes… and I got worse as the time flew by.. after her sister left… we barely came out of bed. We just lie in bed all day, aside from when she had to work and even then I'd spend most of the time there just watching her work." Nathan admitted.

"That doesn't sound all that bad.. So where did it go wrong?" Nathan clenched his jaw…

"Well, like I said… she went mad.."

_Haley spurted to the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time to throw up. Nathan frowned; "Hales? Are you okay?" Having only seen her spurt away._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sle-.." She threw up again as she gripped the toilet seat. Nathan got up out of bed and saw Haley sitting on the floor by the toilet as he entered the bathroom. "Geez, Hales.." He muttered as he said down next to her. "Are you sick?" _

_Haley took a couple of deep breaths before answering. "I guess.." She shrugged. Nathan quickly grabbed her hair together and her launched forward again to throw up once more…_

"_I think I'm good now." She said, sitting up again. "You're sure?" she nodded. _

_Nathan got up to get her a washcloth and held in under the water, before handing it to Haley so she could wipe her mouth. Prepping her toothbrush and getting her a glass of water Nathan tried to do all what was in his power to make her more comfortable. _

_After she brushed her teeth, Nathan helped her back to bed, soon her returned to a peaceful slumber. _

_The next morning as Nathan got up early to make her a light breakfast, there was a persistent knocking on the door. Not wanting the noise to wake up Haley, He hurried to open the door. _

_Unfortunately his father was there.. "Son?" Dan asked questioningly at his sons attire. Nathan was dressed in a pair of wide boxershorts and a white t-shirt, at 1 in the afternoon. _

"_Dad.. what do you want..?" Dan chuckled and walked passed Nathan. "I came to check up on my son.. are you already packed for Duke son?" Nathan rolled his eyes… "Pretty much yeah, what you wanted to help me?" Dan once more laughed. "Where's that hussy of yours?"_

_Nathan gritted his teeth, his father never liked Haley and loved to play on Nathan temper by insulting her. "In bed, she's sick." Nathan told him. "Oh..Is that what she told you?" Dan laughed and shook his head.. "You're Naïve son… Women.." he took a seat at the counter. "they're never honest, just so you keep taking care of them.." Nathan turned around to continue the breakfast he was making. _

"_Dad, I sat next to her while she threw up.. she's sick okay..' annoying he finished breakfast and brought into the bedroom, to Haley. _

"_Ahh.. how sweet.." Haley smiled. "you're feeling any better?" Haley nodded. "I feel fine." He sat on the bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "good.." _

_He got up and left the bedroom, to throw out his father. "Dad, time to leave.." Nathan said as he reentered. "Son, she's playing you I'm not-" before Dan could finish his sentence, a stumbling came fro mthe bedroom and then the bathroom. Nathan frowned worried and follow quick. Once more he found her on her knee, her hand gripping the toilet seat. "I thought you were fine?" he asked, Haley shrugged "I thought so too.. I guess not.." _

_He helped her clean up and put her back to bed. _

_When he once more enter the kitchen Dan was still there. "You know she's not sick right, Nate?" "Well, I'm pretty sure she's sick dad.." _

"_Is she on birth control?" Dan asked bluntly.. Nathan frowned. "Of course she is!" _

"_You sure, because that seems more like morning sickness than a illness Nate." Nathan huffed at his father's sorry attempts to make him doubt Haley. "Dad, Haley is on birth control… We discussed it and agreed on it, since having babies isn't really convenient in high school or college!" _

_Dan got up and walked up to Nathan. 'For who Nate? If she's carrying your child, you can't just leave her to go to college.. Maybe that what she's aiming for…" _

_For a tiny little moment doubt flickered through his mind.. haley.. all of the extra sex, her doubts about their relationship.._

"_Get lost dad!" he told him and Dan left.._

_Once the front door slammed shut an very groggy Haley came shuffled out of the bedroom. "Hey handsome.. Was you father just here?" Nathan nodded and turned away from the door, to wrap his arms around her waist. "still nauseated?" Haley nodded. "Yeah, the food… my stomach wasn't all that happy with it.."_

'_Sorry baby.." Nathan leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "Let me make you some tea.." _

She got pregnant because she was afraid you'd leave?" Clay asked incredulously. Nathan's face got hard and he clenched jaw. "I never thought my father was right.. But she couldn't keep down any food for the next week…"


	5. Disaster's based on what?

Hey, glad to give you a new chapter.. I know it's been a while, I moved and have no Internet at home and had finals and all so busy... So new chappie good luck Disaster's based on what?

"Haley.." Brooke whispered to her best friend. Brooke had sat by her best friends bed for the past hours, in frantic fear for her closest friend. Haley had been devastated when Nathan had broken up with her a short month ago and had gone off to duke.

It had frustrated the hell out of Brooke what Nathan had done, even though, she had still called him when Haley collapsed tonight..

"_Haley..?" Nathan answered his phone. "No.. it's me, Brooke." Brooke sniffed as she sat hunched forward in front of the hospital. "ooh.. What are you doing with Haley's phone, is this some kind of joke?" Brooke bit her lip to keep her tears from spilling. "No.. it's no joke Nathan." Her voice broke… "It's Haley.. She's…" She couldn't get it over her lips.. the words were stuck in her throat as though it was less true if she didn't say it out loud. Saying it made the fact that her best friend was dying in the hospital behind her real. _

"_Brooke? What's with Haley? Why are you bugging me with this?" the tears rolled over Brooke cheeks. "H- Haley c-collapsed... i-it's bad N-Nathan, really bad.. th- they pumped h-her stomach.. S-she's i-in the I-IC-U-" before she could finish the rest of her story the line was disconnected. "bleep bleep bleep.." was all that resounded in the phone. "..she might be dying.." she sighed, as to end her sentence.._

_Putting the phone away she leaned her head back in her hands.. Nathan honestly didn't care anymore that he'd just hung up… He could just ignore the fact that the girl he was, and had been for the last 2 years, in love with, was dying? He'd really turned out to be a Copy of Dan Scott. _

_She wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up the phone, If Nathan wouldn't listen…_

_She made the necessary calls to Karen, Lucas, Peyton and Haley's parents.._

_As she hung up after the last call her took and deep breath and returned inside.. Back to Haley bedside…_

Karen was sitting now opposite of Brooke on the other side of Haley's bed. Haley's face was pale her lips blue-ish. The anger kept boiling up in Brooke every time she thought of her phone conversation with Nathan. It was his fault Haley was here.. if he hadn't abandoned her, we would have noticed the.. Brooke squeezed her eyes shut as she thought of what happened to Haley..

She had been with Haley almost every day… she should have seen it!

"Stop blaming herself Brooke… Haley didn't even know.. You couldn't have known!" Brooke shook her head.. 'Hadn't Nathan been such an asshat, and abandoning her for no reason other than his precious ego…"

"Old Nathan, would have noticed something wrong with Haley a lot faster.. He would have forced her to go see a doctor…, Old Nathan that is…"

"New Nathan I don't even recognize.." Karen nodded in agreement. Whatever happened exactly between the two wasn't clear to her all she knew was that Haley had changed after Nathan left her.. broke up with her. I took her a week to figure out they broke up and why? Karen still wasn't sure. Only that it had hurt Haley a great deal.

"What happened after that, Nate?" Clay questioned. "Did you confront her about it? Did she get an abortion? Did she miscarry?" Nathan shook his head.

"No.., but I did confront her once the evidence became undeniably strong."

_She couldn't keep any kind of food down.. for almost a week now.. Haley pushed away from the toilet and sat back against the wall. Nathan had become increasingly more aggravated with her condition, which was even more a mystery to her than were her sudden illness came from. _

_Nathan refused to tell her what was wrong, but two days ago he'd stopped holding her hair back when she threw up, ever since it was permanently tied up at the top of her head. He'd stopped helping her clean up, he'd stopped helping her back to bed.. the only thing he did was giving her food. _

_Forcing food on her, while she obviously couldn't hold any down, seemed his mean priority. _

"_Nathan?" Haley asked weakly as she sat back, shivering. "yeah?" He turned her head around the corner. She gave him a weak smile. "Hey.., you think you can grab me a sweater and make me some tea?" he nodded absently.. "you want food with that tea?" Haley scoffed.. "No, thanks it seems like a waste, don't you think?" _

"_You got to eat some time Haley!" Nathan yelled, before walking out of the room frustrated, soon followed the sound of the front door shutting with a loud bang. Slowly Haley closed her eyes, as tears rolled down her cheeks.._

_She felt lightheaded for a moment as her eyes were closed… she wanted.. to.. sleep. _

_When Nathan returned to the apartment an hour later her found Haley asleep on the floor of the bathroom looking pretty bad. The sight tucked at his heart and he picked her p from the floor and put her back in bed. Tugging her in he admired her beauty, through her illness paled face. He pulled up the covers some more and walked back into the kitchen to make her that tea. _

_He put down the tea on her nightstand and brushed her hair aside. Her eyes slowly opened and her beautiful brown eyes peaked curiously from under her thick lashes. She smiled "You'd be a god dad you know.." and she stroked her cheek. Nathan abruptly pulled away, from her and stood up. Haley frowned and said: "Nathan! What's up with you? You've been acting strange all week.."_

_Nathan paced back and forth a couple of times, running his hand through his hair. Before her stood still again and said: "Haley are you pregnant?" Haley frowned, before chuckling somewhat surprised._

"_It was merely an observation Nathan, I didn't mean anything with it." _

_Nathan shook his head. "No, you did. You've been frantic about me leaving in the fall, you've been clingy and extremely horny, which is both very unlike you. Now you can't keep food down, you only drink tea and then you're starting with the 'you'd be a good dad' comments. Admit it you planned it all! You really trust me that little that need to trap me with a baby?"_

_Haley looked stunned at Nathan. _

"_Where is this coming from Nathan? Never in life would I have thought that Nathan Scott, would have a problem with more sex… It's your dad isn't it? He put this crazy idea in your head.." She sighed, feeling both insulted that the idea of having her children bothered him so much and hurt that he thought her capable of framing him, in the face of all they'd already been through together. _

"_..you wanted to marry me but didn't want to have kids with me? And I think what's worse is that you believe your father over me. How could you do that knowing what he's like and who I am?"_

_Haley shook her head disappointed. "I'm scared, yes. I'm always scared Nathan! I'm scared that one of these days you're going meet some ridiculously beautiful girl and start wondering what the hell you're doing with me. That you're happy I said no to your proposal at the beginning of last school year. I've come to realize that person isn't in Tree hill, but what she is at Duke and I'm not there to remind you of how much you love me, or how much I love you!" _

_Nathan's face a was emotionless as he listened to what she had to say. _

"_So, yes. I'm scared. And that little time we have left together, I wanted to spend that reminding you of what a good thing we have going here. That had nothing to do with needing to trap you. Because I don't want a baby! I'm 18 years old Nathan! I'm going into my senior year, I didn't want to be married and I don't want to be pregnant!"_

_Nathan started pacing again.. "Then why are you! Did you go off birth control. Are you really that scared? I'm still going to Duke, Haley. I'm not missing out on my future because of your silly fears! You fix your own mistakes Haley. We're done!" Nathan ran out of the bedroom and out of the apartment. _

_Haley tried to jump up from the bed and follow Nathan, hating it when he ran away from their fights, instead of talking about them, but her knees couldn't keep her up after barely eating for a week and she slummed to the floor…_


	6. Who's to blame for this disaster

**So, my newest chapter on this disaster Story.. I'm very happy with the reviews i've gotten. You guys are great!**

**Here's a couple of answers at all the raised questions!**

**

* * *

**

Who's to blame for this disaster

"So basically you left your girlfriend, your-18-year-old-still-in-high-school girlfriend, pregnant on her own.. Yes Nate. You are an asshole!" Nathan gritted his teeth.

"I didn't have a choice! She framed me! I wasn't going to give me chance to be great up to stay with her, she did this to herself!" Clay flicked him in the back of the head. 'you're still an asshole. You didn't need to break up with her! You could have just followed through with you plan, with the promise to help her as much as possible, school years takes about nine month you know!"

Nathan groaned because he knew Clay was right. He had hated himself for leaving his Haley. That beautiful petite wide-eyed girl that meant the world to him. Leaving her with his child, leaving her at her worst. On the other hand he'd hated her for trying to ruin his life out of fear that he'd replace for someone else.

"I know." Nathan said eventually.

There was an ice cold silence in the car, that hung think in the air. "Where are we going, Nate? What does this have to do with us running out like crazy, and being in this car?"

Nathan's mind went back to the phone conversation with Brooke two hours ago.. "I'm not sure. Haley's best friend called. Brooke. She said… she said Haley was in the ICU, that she collapsed and had to pump her stomach.." Clay could evidently hear the fear in his voice. No matter how much Nathan resented Haley for framing him he did love her dearly, it was why it pained Nathan so much.

Clay finally understood, why a guy like him, big basketball star, had kept to himself and out of the partying scene. Clay finally understood.

Nathan was long passed college, passed partying and growing up. He already had the real thing.

The sign, welcome to Tree Hill, was there and came closer and closer until they passed it.

"Home."Nathan said and his mind went out to Haley in that hospital, in the ICU, pale, as pale as she'd been the last day he saw her; Weak.

On the other side of town Brooke and Karen still sat by Haley's bed. Both had cups of coffee clenched between their hands. They were silent.

The silence was broken when the doctor entered the room. "Good.." he looked at his watch. "..night, I guess." Brooke looked up at him with a death glare. "good? You say? Tell me doctor what part about my best friend lying here with her stomach pumped, is good!"

"Sorry.." the doctor apologized. He picked up the chart and looked at it. "I was a close call.." He muttered, but then turned his attention to the people in the room. "I hoped to ask you a couple of questions..." he closed the chart at pointed his attention to Karen. "what are you to miss James, may I ask?" Karen put her coffee down and said: 'I'm her boss and the mother of one of her best friends…"

"and I am her best friend." Brooke added. The doctor merely nodded, turning to Brooke. "Do you know how long Haley has been abusing painkillers?" Brooke's eyes widened. "Not at all that I know. Her boyfriend's mother was abusing prescription drugs, she'd never do that to him… It doesn't sound like Haley. She's smart and strong. Plus she'd been feeling sick for a long time now.. she didn't think taking painkillers was good for her stomach." Brooke dropped her head on her hands once more.

"Miss, test results point out that there was a constant level of aspirin in her blood and the medicine you gave us she'd taken for her nausea. But because of the long time she's been taking the aspirin her liver has taken a beating because of all the medicine. The concentration of aspirin in combination with the medicine, in her blood had caused her to lose consciousness until it's all out of her system, due to the high concentrations, that could take a while. How long is hard to say.."

Brooke and Karen nodded in understanding. "Doctor.. How..She isn't pregnant is she?" Brooke asked.  
Though Haley had denied it and said Dan had gotten to Nathan and had caused his ridiculous suspicion, Brooke always wondered.

The doctor frowned and looked into the chart. "No, if there ever was a child I wouldn't have survived the level of aspirin, but there aren't any signs there ever was one." Brooke nodded muted.

When the doctor left Karen said: "Is that why they broke up? Because Nathan thought she was pregnant?" Brooke nodded.

"Haley said it wasn't true, but Nathan didn't believe her. I never knew whether or not it was true. She was so ill, it made sense. But what I don't understand is how she could have been taking such large amount of aspirin. It doesn't sound like Haley!"

Nathan came running in at that moment looking so lost. "Nathan! You came!" Brooke uttered surprised. "I didn't think you'd come after you hung up on me" Nathan removed his eyes from Haley's still figure to Brooke. 'I came as soon as I hung up.." the look on his face a incredulous. Like he would ever just ignore the fact that Haley was hurt.

"What happened?" He asked apprehensively. "…did.. did she.. OD?" Brooke squeezed her eyes to slits.. "Do you know Haley _at all_?" She snapped. "Doctor said there were high levels of aspirin in her blood, those in combination with the medicine she took for her nausea just knocked her out.. but we can't explain it.."

"Aspirin?" Nathan plopped down on a chair. "Yes, the doctor said it seemed as though she'd been taking them frequently for a long time.." Brooke filled him in, still feeling royally frustrated with the guy. She look to the doorway where this blond guy was standing against the wall, minding his own business. "Who are you?" she asked, not meaning to be brutal.

"I'm Clay.. Nate's roommate. We.. came in my car…" she nodded, but couldn't really care right now. "Brooke, Haley's best friend." Clay nodded.

"It doesn't sound like Haley.. She's the most mentally stable person I had in my life.." Nathan said assuming that she took them to relieve the pressure of her life the way his mother did.

"that's what I said, Nathan, and to the contrary of what you might believe, she wasn't mentally unstable, she wasn't depressed. Just hurt. What happened to her had nothing to do with you leaving, she was already ill when you left, _as you may remember_!" Brooke couldn't keep herself from being outrageously frustrated with Nathan, for being an asshole!

Then it dawned on Nathan, one of his initial worries when he left Duke.. 'the baby?' He whispered and looked at Brooke unsurely. Brooke sighed, not being able to remain so absolutely infuriated with Nathan, when he looked so worried and scared for both Haley's and their none existent baby's life.

"Nathan.." She started.. 'No..." he uttered shocked.. "She.."

"No, Nathan. Haley never lied to you, never tried to trap you. She's not pregnant and according to the doctor, never was." Nathan hunched forward, leaning his elbow on his knees, running his hands through his hair.  
"Brooke! How's Haley!" Lucas stormed into the room, only to halt immediately when he saw Nathan and Clay in the room. "Wow.. you did show.. I didn't think you care enough."

Nathan knew Lucas had resented him for Leaving Haley.. pregnant or not. They'd returned to a hostile relationship that was quite similar to the one they had before they were connected by Haley.

For the first time since entering the room, Nathan made a move to approach Haley. "Don't you dare! Stay the fuck away from Haley! You walked away you have no right to change your mind about that, just like that. They deserve better." Lucas, who had actually let Brooke explain what had happened, knew better about her condition before going in that Nathan had, but not yet everything.

"It's just her, Luke.." Nathan sounded depressed. "… She's not pregnant." Brooke added.

It just seemed like one of those moment Haley would just suddenly sit and say "I told you so!" but she didn't. Instead it was silent for a couple of seconds before Lucas' fist hit Nathan, who was still only halfway to the bed, in the jaw. "You're a bigger dick than I thought!"

"Man! You believed it obviously as much as I did!" Nathan groaned from the floor, as he sat up but remain on the floor. "Yes, but it wasn't supposed to be my child and I didn't purposely abandon her either!" Nathan groaned and pushed his back against the wall. "I'm sorry okay! It's just.. Dan came around and there were so many think that seemed to prove.." he stopped talking, knowing that no matter what he said, it wouldn't make up for what he did.

"I messed up." He sighed.

As the night went on everyone seemed to but shutting up… done with blaming each other for what happened to the girl in that bed, they all loved.  
Nathan and Clay sat side by side against the wall, Lucas sat underneath the windowsill next to his mother's chair. Brooke and Karen still unmoved in their chairs by her bed.

Nathan hadn't dared to go any closer to the bed. Maybe because of Lucas, maybe because he was afraid that Haley would wake up and tell him that she never wanted to see him in her live again.  
After all, since he'd last seen her she'd had time to figure out how she felt about him and the fact he Just left her….

Approximately, four hours ago he was winning his basketball game and now long past midnight he was here, sitting on the floor of a hospital room. While in that bed lay the love of his life..  
"Nate.. you okay?" Brooke asked, he nodded toward him. It was then that he noticed the tears that ran across his cheeks.. "She can't die Brooke. She isn't gonna die, is she?" Brooke shrugged.

"That depends on how well her body handles the overdose she got.. if her liver shuts down.. she could die, that what usually happens with overdosing." Brooke told him pretty numbly… like she'd heard it a million times, but didn't recognize the truth behind them.

How true they were, what truth it would be.. was just a matter of time.

* * *

Tada! Whatcha think? Please review!


	7. Which is more disastrous

**So, new chapter! I wasn't sure about this course, but decided to got with it, anyway. So, Haley's in hospital, Nathan has regrets.. see how is goes.  
Don't forget to review!**

**7. Which is more disastrous**

Haley was fighting, fighting for her life. That's what Nathan had to believe. He had to believe Haley wanted to live. He, as everyone else was mystified as to why Haley had taken so much aspirin in the last two months. "Brooke?" Lucas asked. "How are you holding up?" as he came into the room. Both himself and Brooke hadn't left the room since they first entered. Nathan should have returned to school two days ago.. like Clay, but hadn't. Monday afternoon he'd shut off his phone because the angry calls from his teammates about not showing up at practice hadn't stopped. The doctor had said that , the longer it took Haley to awake, how bigger the chance was that the aspirin did serious damage to her organs, most importantly her heart and liver. And it wasn't like her heart hadn't be beaten enough without the aspirin.

"I'm fine Lucas." Brooke said numbly. Lucas sat down on the edge of her bed.. "Hey, Hales.."

"How are you holding up, girl?" He stroked her hair softly. "She seems less pale than yesterday.." He noted. "That's because Brooke did her make up for some reason." Nathan replied somewhat agitated. "Well, it's bad enough she feels bad, it's not reason to make her look bad as well!"

Nathan understood quite well that Brooke was just as anxious as he was and that she just handled it differently. "Brooke, will you step out with me for a minute, I need to talk to you." Lucas asked.

Lucas had taken Brooke's care very personally, so Karen had send him with food back to the hospital this morning. Brooke looked doubtfully between Lucas and Haley, not wanting to leave Haley's side, but eventually got up and stepped outside.

For the first time since Friday night, Nathan was alone with Haley. Mustering up all his courage, he got up from the floor and walked to Haley's bedside. "I love you.." He whispered. "I'm so sorry.. I know I no longer deserve you, but don't go dying on my Hales. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you if only you would just.. please wake up.." He lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it.

But before her could the hand pulled itself away from him, and with obvious surprise Nathan looked up at Haley to find her staring back at him with fire in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked groggily. He was quick to give her a cup of water… delaying the confrontation…

She gladly took the water and raised her eyebrows as to say; "I'm waiting for your answer." Nathan looked at her more scared than ever to lose her.

"I'm gonna get Brooke, she'll be so happy you're awake." He got up, but Haley grabbed his wrist. "Stay. Brooke can wait." Sighing heavily Nathan plopped down on his chair. "I love you Hales, when Brooke called I came immediately, I was terrified… for you and .. and the baby." He mentioned to Baby as to make clear he'd come around about having the baby.. but Haley was not satisfied with the answer. "There _is_ no baby!" She uttered upset. "If you're taken the fucking time to listen to me over whatever devil was on your fucking shoulder!" Hearing Haley raise her voice Brooke burst through the door with Lucas in her footsteps. "Haley! You're awake!" She flung her arms around Haley and squeezed her. "You're the dumbest chick alive, and just by a bit, what hell went through your mind take so much aspirin!"

Haley frowned and propped herself up, Lucas pushed Nathan aside to sit at Haley's other side. "That's why I'm here? Because of aspirin?" The last Haley remembered of what happened was feeling absolutely terrible for the last month and throwing up a lot Friday afternoon. 'what day is it?" She asked. 'Tuesday." Brooke stated matter-of-factly. "Oh my.. and I've been here since .. since Friday? Unconscious?" Brooke nodded. "How are you feeling?"

Haley swallowed as she eyes noted that Nathan had left the room. "other than confused and upset.? I feel fine." She shrugged. "A hell of a lot better than I've left for a past month."

Brooke smiled relieved. "Well that's good news, Miss James, but that doesn't answer all the remaining questions.." the doctor said as he walked in, followed by Nathan.

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Like how I got here? How it is that Brooke said it's because of an overdose of Aspirin I do not remember taking?" The doctor nodded amused, obviously understanding what her friends had meant when they said it wasn't like her to take painkillers.

"How's your head?" He asked. Flashing his little light in her eyes and checking her vitals. "My head?" Haley shrugged. "my head feels just fine, like I said a hell of a lot better than the last month.." the doctor nodded. "I'm gonna asked a nurse to draw some blood, and then we'll see how well you really are.." Haley nodded.

"Hales.. you have really no idea how you've been taking aspirin every day without knowing?" Brooke asked concerned. She was afraid that if she didn't know what it was and went back home, she might just get it again! "No, Brooke. The only freaking pill I take every day is _the_ pill. Nothing else."

Brooke sighed and leaned forward to hug her friend, endlessly relieved that she was feeling fine.

Haley whispered; "Brooke, Luke?" Both looked up; "Yeah?"

'Would you mind leaving me alone for a bit?" both nodded. For a minute Nathan thought Haley thought he'd left the room with the doctor, instead on sitting down on the floor by her bed.

But as Brooke reached the door and turned around. "Nathan?" she said as to mean, are you coming, Haley called Brooke on it and Brooke left, leaving him in the room with Haley.

"Where were we?.. oh right I remember, the baby." Nathan remained seated on the floor against the wall opposite of Haley's bed. A point where Haley could only see his hair as she sat in bed.

"Well?" Haley waited expectantly. Nathan sighed. "I'm sorry Haley, but you know what happened to my dad! I freaked."

Groaning frustrated, Haley said: "Who gave you the idea that I was pregnant in the first place! And Why did you think I would lie about it! If I had as a purpose to keep you around you'd have to know wouldn't you?" when Nathan didn't answer Haley pulled away her pillow and threw it angrily at Nathan. "Answer me!"

"Yes! Okay yes! My dad got to me! But everything fit Haley! I didn't know what to believe!" this only infuriated Haley more. "So you trusted HIM! Him over me! You know Nathan, I think that's what's worse, that you believed your father over me. How could you do that knowing what he's like and who I am?" She ended her rant, with an evident tone of disappointment in her voice. She reached out her hand as to say 'can I have my pillow' and Nathan threw her pillow back. Leaning back she sighed. "You wanted to marry me, and yet you didn't want to have kids with me.. it's a good thing, we weren't married because we would be looking for divorce lawyers now. With as a reason abandonment." Wiping the fallen tears from her face she closed her eyes. "You may go."

That was when Nathan knew he'd lost her. He'd hurt her so endlessly she would never willingly return to him.. There were a million things he wanted to tell her to male her trust him again. He wanted to tell her he'd do anything to make it up to her, that he would keeping trying until she gave him another chance. But for some reason none of that seemed big enough a gesture to fix this.

He got up walked to the bed, leaned down, and kissed her on her forehead. "I'm sorry." He murmured softly and retreated out of the room.

It took a moment before the silence dawned on Haley and the tears began to roll, if the painkillers hadn't ruined her heart yet, this might have been the last drop.

* * *

R&R!


	8. How to fix this disaster

**So I have good new and bad new the bad news is; There is only thre chapters left. The good news is It'll be open for a sequel... possibly depanding on the amout of review on the last three chapters, (the very last one in particular. ) so count down starting now, **

**

* * *

**

8. How to fix this disaster

Haley opened the door to her apartment. It had been cleaned up that was obvious, once more she was thankful to have a friend like Brooke. Putting down her bags and closing the door, she heard stumbling in the back of the apartment.. Her mind flash backed to that day two months ago, that she came home after work to find Taylor in her apartment. Taylor.

She had left quite a lot sooner than expected, that had only pleased Haley and never raised any suspicion.

Her bedroom door opened and instead of Brooke or Taylor it was Nathan who came out. "What..!" She uttered. "Why are you here?"

"Sorry, I came to get some things.., because well.. you said.. So I thought… Anyway it was a mess here, so I thought I'd clean up a bit.. I know how much you hate a mess."

Haley sighed and smiled weakly. "Thank you.."

Nathan nodded, "You're welcome." He walked past her to the door swinging his bag over his shoulder. He opened the door and before leaving he turned around. "I am sorry about what I did, I don't know what got into me, Haley. I love you, more than anything-."

"No, Nathan obviously, you love basketball more. More than me or your life with me, but be happy at least you've got basketball." Nathan sighed.

"I.. If I could make it all undone I would Hales. I would rather have you than my basketball career, but I got scared and I made a mistake. But I understand if you don't love me anymore… I'll respect that, but if you think you could ever love me again I'll take it.

Haley sighed and turned around to face him pushing the door shut angrily. " I still love you, Nathan, that's not the problem. The problem is that I can't trust you and without trust we don't have a relationship. If I couldn't get you to stand by me or to believe me when I tell you something, how will I know that you'll be by my side the next time something scary happens or when your father whispers something in your ear? You asked me to marry you, to be with you forever but you didn't trust me enough to believe me. That's what hurts me the most. That I can't count on you." Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she cupped his cheek with one hand. "but never forget that I love you."

She kissed his other cheek and turned away to let Nathan leave. "Hales! Please give me the chance to prove that you can trust me. I'll work for as long as it takes to prove it to you, but please don't end us.. Hales. You're all I have."

"I didn't end us Nathan, you did when you walked out that door.." she wiped away another tear, not knowing what to do. Whether to walk away once more or to wait for him to leave.

He pulled her in suddenly and claimed her lips with his.. Unable to resist the endlessly good feeling he gave her, Haley gave into his demanding lips and with a deep sigh escaping from her lips she parted them granting him the excess he yearned for. While crying she pulled away, trying to regain her breath. "Bye Nate."

Two days ago Nathan had returned to school and after missing a week of it, he was working hard to catch up. He hadn't heard from Haley nor did he expect to. She'd made clear not to be interested in anything he had to say and although she cared for him, she couldn't be with him anymore.

The day that followed that conversation Nathan went to his father, once he had opened the door he'd punched his father in the face. Basically his father finally managed to do, what he'd been trying to for months.

Defeated Nathan plopped onto his bed after a day of school. "I feel worse than when I left Tree Hill at the beginning of the semester." Clay chuckled and put away the book he'd been reading.

"No wonder, man. The love of your life, the one you abandoned, now turned you down, knowing you no longer have to option to change your mind." Nathan sighed and kicked off his shoes. "I love her, but I'm fresh out of ideas to get her back, already."

"Try roses?" Clay proposed.  
"Been there, done that." Nathan said.  
"Chocolate?"  
"Been there, done that.."  
"Cards? Mixtapes? Phone sex?"  
"All that short of the Phone sex."  
"The truth?"  
"Dude,That ship sailed a long time ago.."

"yeah, man that looks pretty, tragic.." Clay chuckled.  
"Yes. Why exactly are you laughing? Does my misery amuse you that much?" Nathan muttered angrily.

Clay say up and stopped chuckling. "I just thought it was funny, that hotshot basketball player, like yourself is nursing a broken heart, because his high school girlfriend dumped his ass."

"It's not."

"How about you try this; you send her presents every day, cards chocolate, candy, flowers, till she calls you." Nathan frowned; "So you want me to go broke on presents, so she'll call me to tell me to stop sending her presents and leave her alone. Brilliant."

"Yes, otherwise she'll think you've just given up dude."

"Okay, let's order some flowers."

* * *

that's it! don't forget to review!


	9. Admitting to the Disaster You Are

**Hi there! I know you've all been waiting to see how Hlaey's going to find out about taylor's part in it, and how it will affect her and Nathan. So here it goes!  
Don't forget to review if you want a sequel!**

**

* * *

**

9. Admitting to the disaster you are.

Haley had been catching up on her schoolwork, while at the same time she was working and still recovering. She'd gotten a strict no pills or alcohol order from the doctor. Her parents had returned home to check up on her, since she was still a minor. But they had left when they found her up on her feet. However not after warning every single sibling she had, that she'd been in hospital.

That's how two weeks after Nathan had returned to Duke, along with one of Nathan's presents Taylor appeared on her doorstep. "What are you doing here?" Haley snapped as she grabbed the candy basket Taylor was eying oddly from her arms.

"Well, I heard from mom and dad that you almost died and that you and Nathan broke up, so I came to get his address." She grinned. Haley looked at Taylor and then swung the door in her face.

She put down the basket on the counter and read the card. "You think, by now I've seen it all  
That my heart, should be indestructible, but your touch made it impossible. 'Cause underneath it all I'm vulnerable. – Love Nathan."

She'd been getting these packages from, Nathan for days now, always with a card. Never just a pleading note, often lyrics from either her songs or music she listened to.

Taylor pounded on the door again. Haley slipped the card in her back pocket and opened the door.

"What do you want from me Taylor?' Taylor pushed passed. "I'm just worried for you? What happened?" Haley plopped down on the couch.

"I got an overdose of aspirin." She stated, like it was nothing. Taylor's eyes went wide. 'How did you say that happened?" She asked as she duck her head into her fridge to pulled out a bottle of water. "I don't know. I didn't take it knowing I was taking Aspirin. But the doctor said I had to have taken it daily for it to have this affect, the only thing I take daily is my birth-control, so I don't know what happened." Haley said.

Taylor put down the bottle. "I'm going to use your bathroom.. okay?" Haley frowned at Taylor but shrugged it off and looked at Nathan's candy basket.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Taylor removed the aspirin from the pill box and tossed in the bin. Half panicking she sat on the toilet seat, trying to calm down. Her actions had almost cost her sister her life! When she calmed down she put the right pills back into the box and closed the bathroom cabinet. Though she still had no idea what caused Nathan and Haley to break up, she knew she could prevent her little sister from getting sick again. She'd figured Haley illness had to do with it, and since she was guilty of that, maybe telling Haley the truth would fix them.

She stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hales?" Haley was standing over the basket that was delivered to her just as Taylor arrived, crying. Haley looked up as she heard her name. "What?" She sniffed and wiped her tears away. "I switched your birth-control for aspirin so I could take your birth-control." Haley frowned..

"You switched my pills for aspirin so you could take them." Haley sounded icily in control. "Yes."

"I almost got killed, because you were to fucking lazy to get them yourself, or to use a condom?" Taylor nodded.  
"You ruined my life, just so you could screw around?"  
She looked down, dodging Haley's icy glares.  
Haley picked up the gift basket from the kitchen counter.  
"You ruined my life, so that this fucking giftbasket-" Haley threw it across the room to Taylor, who dodged it just in time. "is all there is left of my life! Just so you could screw around!" Haley's face was red heated and wet from the tears.

"Get out! I never wanna see you again. Even your deathbed is too soon! Get out of my life! And Stay out of it!" Taylor hurried to the door. "Haley- .. I'm sorry. I didn't think.."

"You never do Taylor that's the problem with you! Get out!" Haley threw the door shut as hard as she could in Taylor's face. Shaking with anger she dropped down to the floor. Wrapping her arms around herself, trying to calm herself down.

She just missed Nathan. She hated Taylor, but not for almost killing her, but for ruining the only family she had.

Taylor got on the first train to Duke.

When Nathan opened the door of his dorm, he found a water drenched Taylor standing there. "I need to talk to you." She stated. Nathan frowned and didn't move from his spot in the door way.

"It's about Haley." Nathan stepped aside without a word.

"I just went by Haley." She stated, while handing Nathan some of the candy from the basket. "She threw that to my head, I figured you sent it." Nathan nodded mutedly.  
"She's not doing all that well."

"She's relapsing? Did she get more aspirin in?" He asked worried.

Taylor shook her head. "No, I told her it's my fault she almost died, I switched her birth-control for the aspirin so I could take the pills." Nathan lifted his arms to hit her. "Stop, she got mad at me, too. But she didn't say she was angry for almost killing her. She was upset for ruining her life! I don't know what happened between the two of you, but whatever happened to break the two of you up, she misses you. Terribly. She's lost without you Nate!"

Nathan sat down on his bed. "She ended it." Taylor raised her eyebrows. 'I don't belief that for a second. The crying girl I just left behind, isn't a girl that dumped her boyfriend."

"Well, she did. When she got sick I thought she tried to trap me in having a baby, I got mad broke up with her and left for Duke. When I found out she's sick and hurried to the hospital, and in turned out she never lied to me, but she didn't trust me anymore and she asked me to leave."

"In that case she'll be coming around. You're all the family she has, since she just disowned me."

Taylor turned around to leave. "Nate? She misses you. She'll come around." She said and left.

* * *

Review~! Love Philine


	10. Will This Disaster End Here?

**So the end of my Story.. I know you're all gonna want a Sequel after this.. But just make sure to let me know!  
I've decided that because of everything that happened and Haley's character to make the end... Well just see and let me know.**

**

* * *

**

10. Will this disaster end here?

She never saw Taylor again. Not when her parents returned to her home for thanksgiving not when they returned for the holidays.

Slowly bit by bit Haley tried to pick up the pieces, but all it did was remind her of all she lost this summer. Nathan had kept on sending little presents over that past months, but Haley had long stopped opening them. She only read the cards.

When Brooke bounced into her apartment on a Friday afternoon, with the news that Nathan had returned to town to celebrate Christmas with the Scotts, she merely nodded and went on with her Christmas preparations. "You're not even gonna see him?"

"Why would I? I'd just be torturing myself." Haley went on, with unpacking her groceries, trying to seem indifferent to the news. But deep inside she hoped to see him, hoped he came to see her, hoped he would try to fight for her.

"You know Hales, you're acting all cool, but since you and Nathan broke up, you've been the most wanted gal in school and you barely respond when someone other than me talks to you!" Haley nodded.  
"True, 've got other things on my mind than men right now." Brooke got quickly annoyed by Haley up held aloof attitude. "Listen honey, if you're not going to take action, Nathan is going to find some cute, short, beautiful, hot girl pretty soon and wonder why he bother spending all that money on presents every day, since you don't care and he's hot and wanted!" Haley shrugged.

"If he thinks he's ready for that, than that's good. He needs to move on, because him and me, were through." Brooke hissed angrily and pulled Haley away from her groceries by her hair. "You are lying to yourself! Have you forgotten I'm the one that pulled off the floor once you knew the truth from Taylor? You Love him! You hate Taylor for making you leave him, but you'll never admit that you'll be heartbroken, when he finally gives up on you!"

"Au! Let go! I'm fine. Nathan is fine. We are FINE. Stop making it more than that!"

Frustrated, she pushed Brooke out of her apartment. "See you later Brooke!" And shut the door. She took a deep breath and sat down at her piano. Slowly, starting to play a gentle melody. "I've run out of complicated theories.."

Her mailbox made noise and she looked up to find a little orange card fall to the floor. She recognized it immediately as the kind of cards Nathan send with his presents. She found herself jumping up from the seat and picking it up from where it fell to the floor. She opened the little card, no present attached to it.  
"I don't know where to start or where to stop. But I know I am done I've had enough. So fall, out of my head, out of my heart. And when you hit the ground. You'll be sorry that I'm not around. – Love Nathan." Haley sat back on the seat and stared in disbelief at the note. Brooke was right. He gave up, and somehow she wasn't fine with it as she so certainly told Brooke.  
It was the goodbye note, one like all the others, with lyrics like all the others, but with lyrics she'd listened to a lot in the time _he'd_ left _her_. She suddenly felt the tears roll over her cheeks..

She placed the card on top of the piano and placed her fingers on the keys. That same soft melody resounded from her piano while her tear-spilling eyes remained on the card, picking up where she left off.  
"..So now I'm taking back my words  
and I'm preparing for the breakdown  
Your t-shirt's lost its smell of you  
And the bathroom's still a mess  
Remind me why we decided this was for the best

Because I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you  
Love..

I know the distance is a factor  
But I stretch as often as I can  
My goal's to reach your hands any day now  
Please don't blame me for trying  
To fix this one last time  
I have a hard time as it is…

Don't act like you don't know me  
It's still me I never changed  
I'll be here when you come back

And I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you love  
I miss you  
love.."

She whispered a 'I love you' at the end and wrote down the words on a piece of paper.  
She really had wanted to deny with whole her heart that she loved him, but she couldn't. No matter how much he hurt her, he was always going to be the love of her live.

Tears filled up her eyes once more as she folded her piece on paper in two and slipped it into an envelope.

It was Eleven days after Christmas and fifteen since Nathan wrote his goodbye note to Haley, he strolled through the park hand in hand with a pretty blonde girl. He had, upon his return to Tree Hill, decided to let go of Haley. She hadn't responded to any of his presents, or cards. Only at Christmas day, this girl he met on the first day of Freshman year, called him saying she had no place to go and found his phone number – One he'd given her with the mere intention for them to be friends because even though he was mad at Haley he did love her. So she came over and she stayed in Tree Hill ever since.

"You know, it feels good Peyton. To let go of all the past. I'm glad you agreed to take this slow though." Peyton rolled her eyes. 'You know for a basketball hero you're kind of a wuss. I mean 'taking it slow?' I thought only girls used that term?" He rolled his eyes in respond and pocked her side. "Ah!" She giggled. "Stop it!"

"Why is all this anyway? Bad relationship?" Nathan shook his head. "Good one, that's the problem. We were together for over two years, we lived together. I even proposed to her." Peyton stared up at him.. "Wow…"

"So what happened to all that greatness?' Nathan pulled her down on a bench and held her hands. "I wass an idiot, and my dad and asshole. He wasn't very keen on Haley, or our relationship so…" Peyton nodded.

"I like you Nate, even though you're not the regular guy." Nathan chuckled and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "Thank you, I like you too."

She closed her lips on his once more. Nathan pulled away grinning. "Come on, let's get hot chocolate." Peyton giggled and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Take me, Hero."

Nathan lifted her in his arms. "Your wish is my command lady.."

Haley stood at the corner of her Scott's drive way with the envelope in her hands. The small brunette stood there fidgeting with the envelope watching the love of her life carry a tall blonde girl into his home. The girl smiled splendidly at him and his infamous smirk was plastered all over his face.

She felt the stab in her stomach. Hurt. Jealousy. Pain.  
Nathan pressed his lips to the girls mouth and didn't come up for air for a long time. Her knees buckled thinking about that way he used to kiss her.

Slowly the tears returned, as she felt the air punched from her lungs. She breathed short breaths and knotted the envelope. Clenching her jaw, she breezed and walked up the driveway.

Taking another deep breath she pushed the envelope with the word 'Nathan' written on it through the mailbox.

* * *

Tada.. Sequel? I know, I wanted to let the end open because of everything that happened. But I wanna thank kaya17tj for the plot and all the help with wrting it.. Thanks!

Love Philine!


End file.
